Hard Wizurdz
by wienerbutt19
Summary: Four friends are band mates, but soon realize that their feelings are much, much more...
1. Chapter 1

Taylor wrote out a message in the group text "Yo bros, let's jam." as he did weekly. (usually on tuesdays)

Nineteen minutes later, Taylor arrived to Frankie's garage where they partied, played music, and occasionally whipped out their dicks.

Frankie greeted him with a smile. He had just been thinking about Taylor's cute little butt, and was already a little warm. Taylor smiled back and said "Hey braw, I wrote a new punk that sounds like all of our other songs. It's about how much my ex never touched my butt ever."

Frankie raised his eyebrows and said "What a fucktwit! I would touch your butt every minute of the day if I got the chance!"

Taylor looked around and replied "Rod and Jeff aren't here yet, I would love for you to touch me tenderly."

Frankie looked a little embarrassed, but walked over to embrace Taylor. His hand slid down Taylor's back. Taylor shivered and squealed out loud. His went lower until his hand reached the crack. They looked into each other's eyes as Frankie's fingers went in between the butt cheeks.

Just as Frankie almost moaned out loud, Rod came around the corner. Taylor and Frankie were now kissing and didn't notice. Rod sat quietly on a green fold up chair. He was used to Frankie and Taylor doing weird things, they were in the band Hard Wizudz! But a new thought came into his mind. As he watched them kiss, he couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. Fuck, Frankie is hot as fuck.

Jeff drove into the driveway and scared everyone in the garage. Taylor and Frankie were suddenly aware of Rod and Jeff, but didn't care. It felt too right to be embarrassed by it. Jeff got out his guitar amp, and they started practice.

Later after practice, Taylor packed up his stuff, and Frankie went to apply for some colleges inside his house. Rod and Jeff were left alone in the garage. Jeff went over to Rod and said "Hey dude, you look cold. Do you want to borrow my coat? You look like you need it."

Rod indeed needed it. His hard nipples were super visible through his shirt. It was due to the cold, but mostly due to the sexual tension in the room.

"Here, you can borrow my shirt too." Jeff said as he removed his coat and shirt.

Rod stared at Jeff's beautiful abs. He wasn't ready for this.

"Uhh... I have to go help my mom with something" said Rod as he ran out the garage to his car.

Jeff felt the sadness of a thousand things that could have been, but didn't. He sat down and waited for Frankie to finish doing stuff inside. He opened a beer, and got very close to crying. He had been really into Rod for so long, and he thought taking off his shirt would start a beautiful relationship. Jeff sat and pondered his thoughts until Frankie came through the door.

"Ugh, college is the fucking dumbest" said as he sat down next to Jeff. They have always had a strong bond, being the main string players in the band.

Jeff broke the comfortable silence with a question. "Do you think Rod and I could ever be a thing? I tried to initiate something tonight, but he didn't seem to be into it.

"You know Rod, he is a very shy person. He probably is totally in love with you." Frankie said with a smile.

They both sat until Jeff finally left Frankie to fantasize about Taylor.

"Maybe next practice we can go further." Frank thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff rolled over on his bed on a thursday afternoon. He usually slept in, but something woke him up. It was the sound of his phone, he had gotten a text message. Jeff was not expecting a text. He looked with his sleepy eyes at the phone. It was from Rod. He wanted to have lunch at the most punk place ever: Red Cup. Jeff smiled as he went to get beef jerky from the kitchen. He might be head over heels, hopelessly in love, but he was not a pussy vegetarian.

Jeff drove up to the bike rack, and looked for Rod's car. He didn't find it,so he went inside to order some beans and rice to put his beef jerky in. As he sat down with his food, his eyes looked up to the door. Rod was walking through in a baby blue polo shirt. Jeff's heart pounded as he called over Rod.

"I am a very insecure person, and I think we should end this relationship immediately. You deserve better." Rod said with a sad look.

"Honey, there is no one on this god damn earth that would be better than you. I see that, and you should look inside your heart and know that I am never going to find someone like you. I come home every night, and I think about you. What we could do together, and what you might say. I think about my future, and it is intertwined with you." Said Jeff.

Rod sat in disbelief. He had never knew someone who thought this deeply about him. Rod didn't even like himself that much.

Minutes went by, and suddenly Rod sprang over the table at Jeff and bear hugged him, flinging vegetarian bullshit meal everywhere. They laid there, their faces inches from each other. Rod leaned forward and pecked Jeff on the lips.

The Red Cup waiter yelled at them angrily "The fuck, guys?!" Rod and Jeff got up and ran out of the building, hand in hand.

They both got into Jeff's car and sat in giddiness. "Do you want to go get some real food? This vegetarian crap makes my head hurt. Let's go eat some dead animal!" said Rod.

Jeff started the car, and looked over at Rod. So innocent, so beautiful. "Do you want to get some real man meat?"

"Hell the fuck yeah!" Rod yelled, much too excited for his own good.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor panted heavily as Frankie pumped his hard cock into him. He had never felt this way before. The way Frankie penetrated him felt heavenly. He was so gentle, but firm where it mattered. Just as Frankie came, Taylor looked up to see Rod and Jeff walking into Frankie's living room where he was currently being fucked up the ass.

Jeff froze. Rod took Jeff's hand and asked "Can we do that?"

Jeff then smiled and walked with Rod into Frankie's bedroom.

Frankie collapsed in exhaustion into the couch onto Taylor. Their hot, sweaty skin touched each other.

"You do the thing and it's great. I think I am in love. Why have we not done this earlier?" Frankie said with a smile. "It's like the best thing I have ever felt. And it's because of you. And how I feel about you."

Taylor spun around and looked into his eyes. He smiled as he said "Well, you got a big dick, I like it. And I like you."

They kissed and soon fell asleep watching Ellen.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff sat down on a comfy chair with Rod not far behind. Rod sat between Jeff's legs with Jeff's arms around him. Rod felt sure and happy.

"I don't want to ever push you to do anything. We can take this super slow. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Jeff said as he held Rod with a loving embrace.

Rod could hear the truth in his words. He felt it, too.

They talked for hours until they started talking about local pizza shops, and Rod felt something hard and warm on his back.

"Hey dude, you got something going on back there?" said Rod.

"Oh shit! I am sorry!" Jeff said as he backed up and went over to the bed to sit down.

"What it is? I want to see."

"Are you sure?" Jeff said uneasily.

"Yes, I am sure."

Jeff unbuckled his pants and pulled down his underwear.

"Oh my god, I didn't know they got that big! You walk around with this thing all day?" Rod said as he stared at the huge throbbing cock with excitement. "Do I have consent to give you the worst blow job you have every experienced?"

Jeff laughed "Yes you do, but don't worry about it, It's pretty simple. You have one! You know how it works. Just focus on the tip. I like that."

Rod walked over and put his hand around the shaft. His lips met the tip. He put it farther into his mouth until he tasted pre-cum. Jeff gasped and put his hands through Rod hair.

Rod had played with his own penis, but this was wholly different. The taste, the texture, the ballsack. Rod kept stimulating until Jeff screamed out "HOLY JEESE FUCK SHIT".

Rod swallowed and snuggled up to Jeff. Jeff just stared at the ceiling, his brain still trying to keep up with what just happened.

"Do you ever wonder what happens after you die?" Rod asked, his face resting on Jeff's chest.

"You are going to have to ask me that again at a later date. My brain is not fully functional at the moment. You are really good at that." Replied Jeff

"Taylor and I watch a lot of porn together. But he doesn't seem to watch it for the same reasons most people do. I picked up a couple techniques."

Jeff contemplated Taylor's brain and they both went to sleep.


End file.
